The Spirits of Evil and Good
by Ceraya Yuy
Summary: Ceraya keeps having these weird visions and not only that has her old lover Kenouchi returned. Read it to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Ties Of Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or it's characters, the only people I own are the people with non-familiar names. Please have no flames at me but please send me a review. Otherwise I will just leave it at this point. It will later on contain Yaoi. Enjoy. I have pics in my anime binder if you want to know who I am and my cool characters.  
  
~*~  
  
'I knew it. Why do I always have to deny it.' I walked up to the attic viewing everything it had to offer me. "Oh Cecilia, I wish you were here to stop Pegasus's threats and rights." I sat down on a white chair pouring myself a glass of water. The nice tingly feel of the sensation flew through my body. 'Water. Water is what I am. I love this element because you can always fly away with it.' I always had dreamed of things in my life. I watched many anime cartoons but none of them seemed real enough to make me spread my wings. Yes, I am a draconian; I am one of the descendants of Atlantis because of Reiko's friend Naru. Before she died, she gave me her greatest gift of all. Wings to spread and fly with the enchantment of power. I never remembered that day very clearly. It was when Van had to leave Reiko but died because of Yami. Naru went to go check it out but she got killed as well. Yami knew of the Atlantian powers so he was going to strip Naru of her power and pride in her family. Reiko had stopped him because she knew everything because of Naru. It seemed that his fiancée had planned with him to kill her parents. I was awakened with revenge but I never knew she lived through vain. For she still plans to kill him if he hurts my family or me. I wish I could do something about it. No one said it could be that easy. Because the one you love has just came to you and you are already enchanted by another. That is what is so hard about life.  
  
~*~  
  
Beep, beep, beep. The sound of a watch woke me up from my slumber on the roof. I was busy sleeping and dreaming about the day I met a girl named the Water Goddess, she enchanted me with some power. I opened my eyes to see the bright sunlight, which I shield from my eyes with my hand. I woke up after hearing my watch and the school bell go. I skipped the first class, which was appropriate for me because my teachers have been notified with this. The lucky part is that I have no homework unlike everyone else. I am on the honour roll, swim team, track team, and soccer team, practically on all the teams that my friends or the boys are on. I stood up o the balcony watching everyone taking a break. I smiled at the site where my friends were coming to get me. Yuka, Tsuki and Maiko barged through the door, "Ceraya! Why did you skip class???" "Because I felt like it." "Man you're so lucky." Tsuki complained but sat on the balcony bar with me. Yuka leaned on it while Maiko was busy doing flips. I smiled, "Would you like to see a girl like me fly?" "That's impossible, you don't have wing like- Ryocu!!!!!" I threw my self off the bar and flew down with wings on my back. The trio yelled come back and I did listen to their command. On my way up I spotted some sort of scent of a spiritual creature. As I sniffed it, I totally sneezed. As I took hold of Yuka's hand I was breathing harshly. It was the scent but why did it affect me that bad and what was that creature? I had a little flash in my head, seeing dragons and a guy taming it. Another pang of guilt crossed me. I was getting dizzy with it, 'what is going on? Why is it happening to me? Who is he?' I fell back unconscious. But I knew someone was staring at me, besides Iziya's smirk of evil there was someone else I didn't know, someone up in the sky or was it someone that has just got exchanged to our school? I had no clue. I was just weak.  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you like it; it was a new one that I wrote. No flames please, I hate answering those. Well bye. A lot of schoolwork, also Yuka and also me are buddies; we go to the same school and we both love anime. 


	2. Spirit

Spirit  
  
No matter what it was, I couldn't recall it. I walked home after school alone. 'Alone. I guess I like to be independent.' I never had trouble walking back home because I know I could protect myself. My friends had their clubs to go to. So I decided to go to the cake shop to buy a slice of cake. Until I met up with a new guy. I guess he was new in town. But before I could go greet him I sensed something. I looked outside to see something went by me very quick. I rapidly felt something ponder in this town. I pushed the door opened to chase after the mysterious thing but I wasn't the only one. "Mom, I have to see something. Be back at home at 9:30!" "9:30!" I couldn't believe it, both of us headed to the same place; finally I faced him and spoke to him in a rude sort of tone. "Why are you here kid?" "That's my question to ask you girl." "Well at least I have to know your name." "T.K." "T.K? What kind of name is that?" "A better name than your probably." I ignored the comment and focused on the growing scent of the monster. "THERE!" I pointed on a high building. I changed my outfit into a comfortable one. Straight legged pants and a cool t-shirt that said angel. I wore a pink watch and had my millennium item on me. I had glasses on the top of my head and wristbands. A cool blue fleece jacket and nice running shoes with purple and pink reading 'power', I started to run after the monster, so I did something that I shouldn't have done. I spread my wings and flew up towards the building. As I reached it, I spotted the boy again. "Hey you!" he looked at me and then smiled. "Remember my name. It will become useful for the dragon spirit." "Spirit?" "Yes, the one that you must face and protect. Good luck Ceraya." "Wait! Who are you?" "Subaru, never forget this name otherwise you will never know who you might be facing." 'I didn't get it. He spoke in some kind of cryptic code way.' "What do you mean?" It was too late to ask, he already went on his dragon and flew away. A card flew down towards me, on the back of the card was a star but on the other side was. Kenouchi. A picture of him there in front of my eyes, "SUBARU! COME BACK!" I ran after him but it was no use. It was like his magic had the power to prevent me from talking to him. I stopped in my tracks frustrated and tired. I descended back to the ground and made my wings disappear. 'No one knew how I was feeling. No one. I had been in deep o thought and now I have a guy here to do something. To tell me all these mysterious things, I got very frustrated that I couldn't do anything. I sat on my bed with my laptop. I received a lot of e-mails from Yuka and Maiko, some from Yami and Kaiba but two from T.K. 'How does T.K know my e- mail?' I checked his e-mail letter, 'Wow, nice game. You are really cool. Your wings showed me something mysterious about you though. Hope we see each other soon. My friends are coming here soon, see ya.' I was really surprised; the other e-mails I read were very boring. I shut off my laptop and then looked outside. The luminous light of the moon shone on my face. Tomorrow I had swim class and I knew that someone new would be there. I sighed, 'Why does so many boys like me? Is it because of my beauty from Cecilia? Or is it my mother's complexion?' I was confused and decided to forget about it. As I got up from my bed my phone rang. As I picked it up it was Yuka freaking out. "Yami is gone! He was taken from me when I was picked up after soccer practise. Sora had a crush on him and decided to take a look at him until I saw some strange aura circling Yami and then he was just gone." "What??" I recalled the teenage boy Subaru telling me things about it, "Did you catch his name?" "No, but it said that one of my friends will be in danger and then the darkness will arise to take the chosen one." "Chosen one?" "I think that means Yami." "Oh god, every time we have the word 'Chosen One' we never know who it is." "Yes we do, it's Yami my lover." "What is with you Yuka? You always think it is Yami." "Because it is he!" "Whatever!" I hung up on her and never planned to call back. I couldn't stand it when she always mentions her stupid Boushnen Yami Yugi. I collapsed onto the sofa and was going to throw a tantrum. But I always knew better, I was growing older and had to face all these kinds of problems. 'I hate life sometimes. Man wish I could die right now. But I can't, my mother's wish was to become a great doctor and she passed it on to me. I never really wanted to be married, because I hated how the men loved the 69 parts. It just frustrated me so much that I needed a good freshment. I pulled my jacket on and then stormed off outside. I went to the swing set and thought about things like my family and the secrets that they didn't tell me but my other siblings. I swung higher and higher, I felt the great strong winds on my face. I loved the fresh scent of air; it made me feel like I was being freed from the chains that bind me. Until I called backed the calling of my siblings. I was the youngest and I always had to be taken care of. Nuriko ran to me, "Get of f that tree Ceraya!" "No! I want to see that guy up there!" "Don't! You're going to fall!" "No I won't! I will be just fine!" I climbed up a couple more tree branches and before I even said hi I was losing my grip from the tree. "AHH!" "CERAYA!" Nuriko was about to use magic to rescue me until a hand was lended by the boy, "Would you like to fall or would you like to figure something out?" "I want to get some HELP!" "CERAYA!" Nuriko came getting me but there was no need, the young boy let go of my hand and I fell, "WHY?" "You will know little girl." I fell into Nuriko's arms and she was busy looking for the boy. "Where is he?" "Nuriko can I go home now?" "Huh? Yeah sure." We both went out of the tree and I ended up having lilies delivered to me everyday. I awoke from the flashback, 'Lilies? How come I still don't receive them? Wait?' I recalled Maiko pulling a bunch of lilies out of my mailbox. "Wow, Ceraya. You must order tons of lilies and other sort of flowers." "No, they just get delivered to me. I think I signed a form so I got all these." "Yeah right? Like a dozen each day? They get delivered here?" "I dunno, you can have them if you wish." "Sure, I have no flowers at all. Kaiba never ever gives me any." "It's never Bakura that gives me these. He is always too busy." "Doing what?" "Dating other girls." "You're kidding?" "No, it's true. Every night, always a girl." "How can you stand him?" "I don't know? Probably because I am a nice girl." We both laughed at that but I always recalled that. I ran up to my mailbox to find the lilies. "But I left them out here so long, how come they never grow old?" "Because it is you that makes them change," I recognized the voice that was talking to me but I couldn't remember. "Who are you?" "Some one. just someone." "Someone?" I picked up the lilies and then placed them on my table. "Well, someone, I hope we can see each other." The petals flew off the lilies and out my window. "Goodbye." I closed my eyes feeling the soft air blow against me. "Goodbye someone."  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry for the retarded story but I never knew what to write. I used it all for CCS. Yes Yuka has written a lot of stories but I have a stupid break down problem. So I am kind of going slowly. Please R/R. Thanks! 


End file.
